Playing house with the groom
by Gaelle Mari
Summary: Getting married on a far away island and meeting a random stranger that tells you not to get married; it's a NOT so typical sight right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New fic. I assume no one wants to kill me for making another fanfic when the other two are stuck to nowhere. I'm hoping updates would even be better now, teehee. Oh, my other new fic, SHEmale, I've re-written it, added some more important things and changed a few parts. And this one came from Taylor Swift's Speak Now song. I adore it, really, for a long time now. Well,the song's POV doesn't suit the story totally but yeah… I just had to use it for the story's first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: IDON'TOWNGAKUENALICE!**

* * *

><p>oO-Oo<p>

**Playing house with the groom**  
><em>Chapter One: Paint the town HOT pink<em>

oO-Oo

June 21, 2010 was a Monday, a peaceful one for Sakura Mikan, a 27 year old country girl who usually spends her time in only two places in Kyushu—the farm or the church. It had become a habit for her to loiter in the church every Monday since it is the rest day for priests and there are normally no services. The caretakers would usually let her in without question since she tends to help in keeping the religious place sparkly clean, plus they enjoy her piano playing once they finish their tasks. Mikan had always loved the piano, really loved it—as much as she loved animals (proven by the fact that she lives and works in a very huge farm) but she specially liked the sound of the church organ; the way the sound vibrates and reaches every corner of the place, the way the sound bounces back when it hits the glass paintings of the cherubs.

At six that morning, when the sun had just positioned itself and the roosters started to cackle, she made her way in after her usual morning jog. She'd always be first in before the old ladies with brooms and rugs would come and she would wait for them while drowning herself at the top floor of the huge church where the organ and the choir usually stay during mass.

But then, when the huge varnished doors opened, it wasn't the old ladies and brooms and rugs that came. Only men, sweating ones, carrying a disassembled pink grand piano, huge rolls of cloths and a lot of flowers came. She closed the cover of the organ and leaned on the banister, full of wonder, "There couldn't be a wedding… on a Monday"

"There is."

She gasped and from behind walked her childhood friend, Tobita Yuu who was the resident priest. He was a year older than her and had golden hair and huge glasses that didn't really suit his already round face.

"Yuu!" she said. "Wedding? On a Monday? That's really rude! Mondays are supposed to be rest days for priests! But yeah… they could make a schedule… But still! You guys should be resting!" she protested.

The young priest chuckled at her truthfulness. Mikan is a very frank but kind woman. She practically concerns over everyone that she tends to butt herself in other people's business and more often than not, she ends up neglecting herself just for the happiness of others. She believes that everyone should be happy and free to decide for themselves that's why despite being a smart kind in her younger years, she still pursued music and left her parents who strongly disagreed on her devotion to it.

"Mikan-chan, I gotta go. I'm doing the ceremony and I need to prepare now." He told her.

She nodded and continued staring at the pink piano. To be exact, it was HOT pink. As a musician, she couldn't hate on the piano but she found the color pathetic. "Hot pink? In a wedding?" she giggled on the idea as she stood by herself.

That certain Monday of June 2010 was Natsume Hyuuga's funeral. Tall and lean with raven colored hair and slanting fire colored eyes, he is the heir of an internationally acclaimed corporation. That day was the merge of their family and a well-known car manufacturer, the Tadashi family. By merge, that meant—wedding.

On that very morning, his not-so-special bride to be chose to be very special by getting married on a Monday on a faraway island from Tokyo—in Kyuushu.

He groaned in frustration, "Koko, she chose a Monday!"

"You aren't actually concerned over priests, are you? This date was decide last year and you didn't even know?" Kokoro Yome, a pale scrawny man on a sharply tailored dark green tuxedo pointed out. "Is that really your concern or that you don't really want this marriage?"

The two stood beside the stairs that led to the 2nd floor of the church, Koko leaning against the hand rail while Natsume faced him and the well-polished flight of stairs.

"We both know I don't want any marriage other than—"

"—Ayumi" Koko interrupted. "Gah~ Nat, face reality! You cannot marry her because she has no status. Even if we both want her for you, your bride is named Keiko tadashi who loves—ughh, HOT pink?" He shuddered as he glanced over the huge bulk of HOT pink cloths and the HOT pink carpet. "She sure wants to match even floor…"

Natsume groaned, "well, I wish she _is_ the carpet!" Then he turned quiet, biting his lower lip as he avoided Koko and the reality that the girl he really liked was a poor jobless woman with no place in his world, and instead, he was going to be tied to a stupid bratty princess of Tadashi Motors. "I haven't even told her."

Koko perked on Natsume who just shifted his gaze on the stairs. "Trust me, your mother would've told her by now. She loves hurting people you know. She even hates my spikes."

The groom rolled his eyes but suddenly caught sight of a pair of worn out boots by the stairs. Then it struck him, someone was listening to their conversation. "Koko," he said, still not looking away. "let's talk somewhere else." He instructed, waving two fingers to tell Koko to follow him. The thing that Natsume hated the most was people who meddled in his own business and that moment was in no way different.

He paced out quickly, his footsteps still light and restrained. The sun was starting to warm the ground and his steps made the dust scatter.

"Hey Nat! What's the problem?" Koko, still clueless followed him out.

Natsume turned his heel and faced his friend who stopped a good distance from him. He looked behind Koko and saw a petite brunette on a grandma braided hairstyle wearing a loose red checkered polo and a faded blue denim jumper who was running towards them.

She stood between them and immediately gave a look on Natsume, who in turn peered down to see the same pair of dirty boots. "Her." came his reply to Koko who still had no idea.

"Don't do it." She said frankly, eyes full of firmness.

Natsume looked at her in disbelief. A random girl was telling him not to get married and he wanted to really laugh at that situation.

"You know her?" Koko said, eyeing her from head to toe. She was really petite and fair, a good height that reached up to Natsume's shoulders.

"God Koko! I don't associated with girls on jumpers." He sighed. "Who the hell are you, little girl, to tell me not to get married?" he snapped right on her face. "Is Kyushu full of insane people?"

She didn't even move and just stared at him with the same countenance as a while ago. "I'm not insane mister. I am telling you not to get married."

Koko stood in awe at the stranger who dared talk that way at Natsume.

"I don't even know you, your name, and you're totally unfashionable yet you're forcing some delusional idea of yours on me?" he stepped closer to her who didn't even bat an eyelash. She was dead serious. He bit his tongue before saying, "Fine. Give me a reason—a logical one for me to not get this wedding done."

"Love." She said which made his brows twitch. The sun's heat didn't even help since his not so nice temper was starting to surface.

He raised his arm thinking of hitting the meddlesome party but instead turned away clenching his fist. Koko soon followed him but asked her before leaving, "Do I k now you?"

She looked at the goofy faced guy and immediately replied with certainty, "Nope. I know every face in Kyushu." Then she turned to leave too and left saying, "Tell him not to get married."

.

* * *

><p>"A country girl on a horrible jumper had just told me not to get married. Wow, where on earth could you witness such a thing?" Natsume said, talking to Koko who was a step behind and was in deep thought.<p>

"She's totally cool!" he replied with thumbs up.

"I never thought you had taste on girls on jumpers."

Koko shrugged, "at least she's not wearing HOT pink." His retort sent Natsume back to reality—reality that in a few more hours, he was going to get tied and he couldn't even do anything about it. _Love? Poor country girl. How could she live believing such a thing is still possible. Well it may… but no—not happy endings…_

"Where's the pianist?" Koizumi Luna, the bridesmaid, wedding coordinator and Keiko Tadashi's partner in bitching shrieked as she checked if everything's in order. She furiously dialed on her phone and impatiently tapped her foot. "What?" came another piercing sound from her mouth. "You can't possibly cancel this late!"

Natsume and Koko laughed upon seeing the horror on Luna's face. "It's priceless," giggled Koko.

"What to do? What to do? In 15 minutes, Keiko's coming!" she scampered looking like a mad helpless woman.

.

* * *

><p>"Crazy bastard! Does he not know what he's doing to himself? A marital vow is a marital vow. Once he says I do, if he loves another woman he'll become sinful. Hmph! Doesn't he get that pii-chan?" Sakura Mikan whined at her horse that ignored her and instead focused on eating hay. She patted him and ruffled his long hair pouting to herself and unable to stop thinking about the wedding that was about to occur.<p>

"Nee-chan! Mikna-nee!" a young boy age six ran towards the stables huffing heavily.

"You-chan" she tried to smile.

"Yuu-oni says you should play the piano today."

Leaning low toward the kid, she replied, "But you know, nee-chan can't play today cause there's a wedding happening there."

"Nope. Oni-chan said you must definitely come! And wear something nice too!" he cheerfully said.

Riding on her young horse, Mikan travelled on a creamy white spaghetti strapped dress that flown down her knees. Despite having no idea, she still decided to come and if God would permit it, she would stop a wedding that was only going to hurt people.

Passing by the dusty and narrow road, she saw a lady walking alone by the sidewalk wearing something white too but the person's face was covered with a scarf.

"Excuse me, are you going to the wedding too?" she asked as her pet horse wriggled, eager to run wild anytime. Mikan knew Kyushu too well and that that certain road only led to one place. The other girl nodded which made Mikan offer a ride.

Ceasing by the huge rusty gates of the church, she and the strange girl who barely even talked, went down and walked inside the grounds. Mikan tied Pi-chan by a nearby tree and bid the stranger goodbye saying she had errands to do and dashed towards the back of the church, a small entrance that she often used rather than the huge main doors where currently a lot of classy people were crowding.

Before pushing the old small door open, she remembered to remove the five pins and elastic band that held her hair in an old fashioned hairstyle. The she pushed the door, shaking her head to let her hair down properly only to earn a weird look from Natsume Hyuuga who had just discovered the passage way.

She blinked twice upon realizing that it was the groom so she composed herself and poked the serious face. "I'm still going to say don't get married." She told him.

"What?" he exclaimed, unaware that she was the unfashionable jumper girl.

Mikan gave a last look before leaving and searching for Tobita Yuu.

"Who was that chick?" Koko brightly said as he watched her walk away. He approached the still dumbfounded Natsume. "Are you that surprised that she didn't get the dress code? Keiko hates white."

Natsume glared at him, "Do all the people in Kyushu tell grooms not to get married?"

Then the ever so vigilant spiky haired Kokoro came to realize that it was 'jumper girl'

"Jumper girl?"

"Yeah, yeah. That girl just now. I'm pretty sure it was her." Koko nagged then sighed. "My memory keeps telling me I've seen her before."

Natsume sneered, "Tch. Your memory practically tells you that every time you come across any girl."

.

* * *

><p>"Oi what are you doing here?" Natsume pulled Mikan's elbow to make her face him, for a split second frozen when she innocently looked at him, her curly hair swaying freely. She looked totally different with her hair down.<p>

"Going to play your death march." She snapped.

Trying not to look at her big bright eyes, he responded, "Nonsense! The pianist had just cancelled a while ago." Appearing like he totally forgot that he was grabbing her arm quite tightly, she took the initiative jerk it way. "Are you gate-crashing now? To what? To stop my wedding? I don't need some stranger to save me from some unwanted marriage! Why are you doing this anyway?"

"Cause it's an unwanted marriage! You said it yourself."

"Are you that hard headed?" he said. "No matter how heroic you may sound, I have no plans of canceling this. Now do me a favor and walk yourself out." He moved his two fingers like walking legs, "Out."

Mikan sternly looked at him, standing on her place and have no intention of moving out at all.

"You really want me to drag you out? Fine." He grabbed her again and already took two steps when Koizumi Luna interrupted from behind.

"I see, you've met the substitute pianist, Natsume-kun."

He poked a questioning look at Luna who was standing beside the priest. "It's her right, father?" she told Yuu who nodded in silence, a small smile on his face intended for Mikan. "Good to see you, Sakura-san."

"Her?" he pointed at Mikan, quite red.

Luna smiled seductively and pulled the frail and petite Mikan. "So, I'm borrowing her for some sound check." And as the two girls walked off, Mikan mouthed at Natsume, "I'm stopping this—no matter what."

Then, he heard two claps which distracted him from watching Mikan being dragged towards the brightly colored piano. "Well, that was embarrassing." Koko suddenly appeared. "How could the unfashionable jumper girl be really a pianist? That girl's really something."

Natsume nudged him and kept quiet to himself. "Sakura… Oh, where have I heard that before?" he heard Koko talk to himself.

"The bride is here!" someone overly excited broadcasted as all heads turned toward the entrance. It was a terrific sight, really breath taking: Keiko Tadashi with her long black hair swept on one side and her face perfectly painted with natural make-up, stepped in the huge church waering her million dollar wedding gown, which was really puffy at the butt part that made her look like a duck. Of course it was HOT pink. And yes—she's like a pastry.

Keiko Tadashi was undeniably a pretty woman with the perfect S line that beat all the call girls Natsume had fun with. But then, she was completely dumb and idiotic. She cannot even spell the English word "chicken" properly. So much for a future wife. What irked him more though was the fact that she practically jumped on him infront of their parents and asked him to do her the first time they met. And most importantly, he didn't like her because he loves only one woman, a poor orphaned city girl named Ayumi Kanzaki.

"I want to throw up." Natsume sourly told Koko.

With everything perfectly set, everyone went to their designated places and waited for the wedding march to play. All is set and it was up to Mikan to make or not to make the marriage reality.

Positioned just behind the groom and best man, Mikan sat infront of the piano and was totally confused. "Sometimes, not knowing much may help people see the bigger picture. I perfectly know how you feel…" she muttered knowing that from the short distance, Natsume could hear her. "Sitting here, I decide if this wedding is right or a very big mistake." But Natsume totally ignored her.

Giving a big sigh, she whispered something to the guitarist beside her and tapped the piano in a certain fast beat, showing it to the other players. And then, she started to play a different tune as the other instruments followed her lead.

The men and women marched anyway toward the altar, a few of them reluctant but afraid to ruin the wedding continued on walking. Mikan was earning a lot of stares and it only got worse when she sang on the chorus of the tune.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
>I'll meet you when you're out<br>Of the church at the back door_

Don't wait or say a single vow  
>You need to hear me out<br>And they said "speak now"

For the first time in his life, a girl had messed and made fun of him by destroying a very important company merge. Then the piano stopped, "I told you I'm stopping this wedding." She spoke on the microphone then rose from her seat and forced the taller Natsume to face her. "And you, I'm kidnapping you for a while." She grinned and pulled Natsume with all her might, dragging him to some secret passage only a Kyushu country girl would know.

Keiko Tadashi shrieked and tried to give a chase, this time, looking like a chicken that was running away from death.

Kokoro Yome on the other hand stood watching alone with a grin on his face and purely amused at the turn of events and the faces filled with horror. He smiled to himself, "Boy, I think I'm in love."

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't have any idea for the title. It's such a… lol. Now, Off topic, anybody knows Pi-chan? I mean Yamapi-chan? Haha! I'm not really totally fangirling over him but you know, if anyone who's reading this doesn't know him yet—please don't waste half of your life, google it now. I was an anime/manga/Jdrama fan for more than five years already and I practically ignored the name yamapi for years. Lol, how I regret it after watching Buzzer Beat last sem break. This guy, every show he touches is priceless.**

**And OMFG! Have you heard? Ouran High School Host Club, yeah, that OURAN with a lot of bishies and the twins... they're having a live action Jdrama SOON! ICANTWAITOMGDEMITLOL~**

**Anyways, it's school time now. Let's make this school year fruitful and enjoyable, teehee! :)) Read and review! Ja!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Random update! I just felt like writing though I think I'm really losing it. Ahh~ Forever stuck with numbers. I need more practice.**

**Disclaimer: Hey, Tachibana-sama is our master right?**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Playing house with the groom**  
>Two: The woman with no background<p>

.

.

"_Shut up and fucking run_!"

Natsume had a sour face on as the two of them ran through tall and green young trees aimlessly. "Why are you suddenly speaking English now? You destroyed my wedding yet you didn't have any plan at all but to run?" He had been cursing her from the moment she 'kidnapped' and pulled him through unknown passageways and roads but then he couldn't deny that he also liked the idea—just a little bit. Why? Of course he had to meet _his_ Ayumi.

"You wanted this as well you stubborn jerk!" she retorted tugging him through the wild forest. "Now trust me on this and run!"

The two swiftly sprinted over wild flowers and chucks of wood through the wet and moist ground. The moment they escaped the church, quite a number of men chased after them and fortunately, since Mikan was a 'country girl' she knew where to hide and where to head—the farm.

They halted inside the barn where the two of them panted and sat down, not minding the dusty ground with bits of hay scattered around.

"Pi-chan!" she slapped her forehead and hit her head. "I forgot my horse!"

He looked at her in annoyance, "Huh? Seriously, this is your plan? Hide me inside a barn? They will find us shortly, I'm sure. It's not so hard for them to find out who you are after all."

"Why are you throwing all the action on me? I only pulled you out of that situation, now you go find your woman!" she glared at him.

"What? That's stupid! They'll get me eventually if I go out in broad daylight."

"Fine. I'll help you reach wherever you came from, but I need to get my horse first! Who knows what they'll do to it. Argh!" He looked at her in disbelief. A horse was more important than _the_ Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan stood up and dusted her already dirty white dress, "Now listen," She walked towards the other end of the barn where she opened another door, "head out straight then when you see the tallest old dead tree head left and continue walking. You'll find a white house over there. Just stay there while I go back."

He picked the key she tossed and anxiously looked at her. "Is that your house? Then they will really find me faster than I expect."

"That's the owner's house. No one actually knows that place, the owner rarely comes back. She's always busy… My hut is somewhere else nearer here so hurry up and start walking Mr. jerk."

"I have a name, Jumper girl" he stood up and headed for the door, "It's Natsume Hyuuga."

"I have a name as well you jerk! It's Sa—

"Who cares about your name? Hurry up so I can go back to Tokyo."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Natsume followed what Mikan said and walked fast to find a classy white circular bungalow with half of the walls made of glass, making the living room transparent from the outside. It really was a hidden place which made him feel at ease at least for the moment.

When he entered, the lights automatically lit. "Not bad."

It was a good warm house complete with what you needed if you live in a boring country side. It had two living rooms, one was plain white and black from the sofa to the center table, the wallpapers and the huge flat screen TV. The other one was behind a white wall which was brown and filled with patterns and had wallpapers that were replicas of French paintings from the renaissance.

The kitchen was kept neat though some of the utensils were already dusty. One or two plates were still wet from washing which made him wonder. "So she's a caretaker here?"

He spent some hours just touring inside, completely lost in admiration of the simplicity and classiness of the place; spacious white-tiled bathroom, one huge bedroom that looked unused but maintained well.

The room had all the windows covered with white and gold curtains, and the wallpapers had very odd designs—music sheets. It amazed him. Opposite the bed was a white grand piano, and when he pressed the keys, it was well-tuned still. "She could've been using this while her master was out. Bad jumper girl."

He saw the telephone beside the bed and tried to test if it was working. His parents took the liberty to cancel all his cards and take his phone away when he resisted days before the marriage. Even Koko had to suffer some so that he wouldn't consider helping Natsume from running away. He punched Ayumi's number and waited.

"Hello?" a small voice answered.

"A..ayum..mi"

"This is?" her voice was weak and he found it weaker than usual.

"It's me, Natsume."

"Ah. Natsume-kun… Well,"

"I didn't get married today." He tried to be cheerful.

"I know… but then… I didn't know you had another woman…"

"Another wo—No that was-!"

"I'm sorry. I got to go—"

And he was left hanging. "She knew. She misunderstood. But how?" He sat gloomily, hitting his head from time to time, calling himself idiot and cursing.

When he pushed the curtain to take a peek outside, he saw that it was already afternoon, the skies orange and the trees around looked brown because of the sun's rays.

The doorbell rang once which made him snap over his sadness. "Oi, Jumper girl? Is that you?" he called out, uncertain if he would open up or not.

"W…we...ll, It's kind of me." She replied from outside.

He opened the door and regretted a second after that.

Sakura Mikan was standing in the middle of two men in black, her hands, he assumed were tied at her back. The horse was at the end of the long line of men in black, looking scared. She flashed him a grin and he snapped.

"An idiot is an idiot after all." He sighed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Name."

Sakura Mikan sat stiffly beside the slumped Natsume on the couch, eyes fixed on the well-polished floor.

"I said, name!" she almost jumped off her seat in fright as Natsume Hyuuga's mother almost shrieked. "Sa… Sakura Mi—"

"Okay, stop it. She's just works in a farm and lives in a small nipa hut. Practically poor and have no proper clothing except this—" he said without enthusiasm, pointing at her now dirty white dress. "Please, just send her out now. She's got nothing to do with this cra—"

"Bank account?" The older lady continued, Natsume being ignored totally.

"00-867-239-593…" came her croaky reply.

"Good." Mrs Kaoru Hyuuga huffed lowly and then sternly stared back and forth from Natsume to Mikan as her nerd-looking assistant scribbled loudly on the planner. "That'd be all—for now"

Mikan sighed the moment his mother disappeared from sight. "God, I thought she'd kill me."

"Wait and see. It'll be a miracle if you even have 10, 000 yen on your account."

"Wait, what do you mean? There's more? You mean…"

"There's a part two. There will be a part three and a part four and so on. Fortunately for you, you just dragged yourself and associated with me, jumper girl"

"I have a name! I'm going home jerk!" she stormed out but men blocked her way even before she could reach ten meters from the receiving area's door.

"You can't go out. I'm telling you. She's had us stuck in here for tonight." He told her, starting to go up the stairs, "Follow me."

"Wait, what the hell's happening to me!" she hysterically exclaimed.

The two went up two floors and reached one huge door. Natsume pushed it without knocking and entered as casually as ever. "Aoi!" he called with which a short chubby girl appeared from a sea of clothes.

Mikan's eyes bulged at the sight of plentiful clothing.

"Give her _real_ clothes." He pointed behind him to Mikan who didn't let the word "real" escape. He was ridiculing her every second that she was with him.

"Oh! The pianist girl!" Aoi squealed. "She looks like a—rugged doll. You looked okay this morning nee-chan"

"Nee-chan?" she lowly mumbled. Natsume quietly walked out as her eye followed him til the door shut close. "eh, umm…"

"Oh you need a bath! I have clothes for you. You're so cute! And petite too and wait—your skin's so smooth and rosy. Wahh how did you do that? Oh the dust and soil is going to make you look horrible! Hurry, use my bathroom! Take as much time as you want! I've got 23 scents of shower gel, which one do you want? This, or this one? It's limited edition you know" Aoi ranted on and on not letting Mikan even mutter a word nor a single sigh.

After a couple more of minutes and some excuses and talking, she successfully managed to make the little Hyuuga to fall quiet and give her some quality time to clean herself.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

'What did she just say?'

Madam Kaoru Hyuuga returned Mikan's belongings, bank book, cards, keys and the little things her dirty bag contained while eyeing the petite brunette. Turning to Natsume, she tossed a key and said, "You know the drill. Like I said, I want the two of you to try it out in one year without any other person's assistance."

The young Hyuuga glared at his mother then to Mikan who sent an oblivious look. "You didn't allow me with this when it was Ayumi but with this ragged doll you do?" he pointed right on Mikan's face.

"Hey!" Mikan protested, "Who're you calling a ragged doll?"

Ignoring her, Natsume continued, "Why? You're suddenly being nice."

"I'm not sure myself," the poised madam replied. "But I'd like to see for myself."

"Bullshit!" stormed Natsume out of his mother's study.

"Wait, Hyuu—"

"Miss Sakura Mikan," interrupted the stoic older woman.

"Y…yes?" she said, reluctantly returning to where she was seated a while ago. When the lady of the manor didn't reply, Mikan took up courage to ask. "Umm, why are you doing this?"

"To tell you the truth, I had your background investigated."

"I actually figured that out."

A smirk played on the madam's lips. "What surprised me is that I didn't find anything about you. Nothing except your savings, which even gave my men a very hard time. Not one bit of information. I cannot even find the name of the owner of the farm you're working at."

Mikan gave no reaction to this. "That itself should tell you that I'm just another teenage kid who ran away from home years ago."

Sharper than how she already looked like, madam Hyuuga said, "No. A simple case of running away from home won't erase your name from the register, nor erase the name of your relatives and your educational background. I'm not a fool."

"You're thinking too much, Madam. Perhaps you should've checked if I did have any relationship with your son." Mikan smiled, "I should go. As she turned around and walked to the door, the madam said, "But… what is your relationship with Andou Tsubasa?" The words made her stop her tracks.

"A call from Andou Tsubasa from five years ago. I suppose you are aware how his business can turn tables and end my rivalry with the other corporations."

She faced her and replied, "I have no interest in your competition madam. Mr. Andou just had some business with me. I'm just a poor girl whom he hired to play for his simple wedding back then."

"I see." The madam narrowed her eyes, still reluctant despite Mikan's honest and strong eyes.

"Well then, please excuse me."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"So you do have money enough to silence my mother. A thousand yen? Cheap. A million?" greeted the infuriated Natsume the moment Mikan entered his room.

"We don't know each other. It's your fault for assuming I'm penniless. I work you jerk!" she retorted.

"What else?" he said which she only replied with a confuse look. "She can't possibly allow you to live with me just because you have a little money! What else? Who are you? A princess? Huh?"

She groaned. "Princess? Sheesh. Let's see… My name's Mikan. I ran away from home and I play the piano and work at a farm for a living. That enough?"

"Stop shittin' on me!" he slammed his fist on the wall, scaring her out.

A frown was pasted on her face when she said, "That's all important to me. When I ran away from home, my family removed me from the register and I am completely alone right now."

He gazed at Mikan who had her head down and had fidgety fingers. She looked awkward just standing a few meters away from the door while he leaned on the wall totally looking like a cool dark prince.

"I wanna go home." She mumbled.

Natsume just softened up when she said that but then he wasn't the type to console crying kids and replied, "A city if far better than some farm. What taste."

"No… I wanna go home." Another murmur came from her lips.

He sighed. "If you didn't meddle with that wedding, at least both of us would've been in peace. Me making more money and you doing your own business."

"You needed help. You wanted someone to save you. I know."

"What do you know?" he hissed, giving of another scowl. It didn't please him that she was acting like she exactly knew how he feels. How could some old but looking like a kid woman know how he feels? Much more a poor farm girl.

"We're at this stage now. At least be honest with your own feelings!"

He stepped back, tongue-tied. It surprised him that she looked like crying – except the tears. Walking a few meters back, he reached for the comforts of his black leather couch and sighed. "You really wanted to help me?"

"I know what it feels being forced into something." She continued, "It's painful. You want somebody to stand up for you cause you can't on your own…"

"Whatever." He dismissed the idea of the emotional talk before her might spill his own feelings and instead he proceeded to his mother's dreaded command. "You wanted to help so I assume I can bother one year of your life?"

She blinked. "I'm sorry. What?"

"Were you listening to her awhile ago? That woman said to try it out in one year."

"Try what? Dating you?"

"Nah~ Living with me. As a couple that is." He said, taking amusement even though he didn't like the idea of being someone he doesn't really know.

"That's crazy! Why would I do that?" she paced towards him.

Natsume sat properly and looked at her small heart shaped face. "You said you wanted to help me, you idiot!"

"I took you away so you could find this girl you were whining about!"

"Excuse me! I don't whine!" he glared at her. "Unfortunately, according to Koko, Ayumi suddenly went missing so it's take some time to find her."

"You're actually telling me to play house with you for a year?"

"Yeah. Well, I'd rather call it playing house with the prince." He smiled, flashing his white teeth and emitted an alluring aura which displeased Mikan. Jerks are jerks for her. "I forgot to introduce myself properly. I'm Hyuuga Natsume, heir to the well known Hyuuga International Corporation."

Mikan pouted, thinking deeply. "Hyuu… Hyuu… Where did I… Oh! So you're the one who made that inefficient and defective oven of mine! Glad I bought another from another brand."

He huffed in disbelief, "Wait! We take pride in having the least average of defectives you know. And you're actually buying products from our rival companies!"

She nodded. "Yeah. ImaiTech and CherryMach products are more durable and efficient."

A vein popped on his head as he clenched his fist. "Oi little girl, are you really trying to piss me?"

"Ah! So that's why you're trying to marry the Tadashi-pink-pastry!" she remarked without hesitation again.

"No! We're just expanding you little!" he held his shaking fist. "Annoying" he said which he didn't expect to be replied with a bright smile. Straightening himself, he coughed and let the ridicule pass. "Anyway, back to living with you in one year—"

"Nah. Not possible." She crossed her arms. "Just marry the ImaiTech daughter and your business will flourish to eternity!" Mikan giggled.

"Yah! You just ruined my wedding with some heiress. What's with that stupid suggestion?"

"I'm kidding. Kidding!" she waved her hand. "One year…hmm" sitting on the couch's armrest, she faced her back on him. "I guess it's fine. I haven't been doing anything much for year now. But then," she twisted a little bit to look at him. "Just one year! Within that year, find this Ayumi and spend your life happily with her. I'd gladly play as your fairy godmother, Natsume." And Mikan smiled, this time sweetly that the cool guy was swept away.

A blush crept on his cheeks which he didn't realize at all. "I… know that! I hope I don't see you after a year then."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Koko tossed the tenth Ferrero wrapper he ate, letting it land somewhere on the carpet making Natsume roll his eyes. "Koko, I called you to help not to mess my room again. Toss one more and I'd have you thrown in the pool while tied naked."

The threat easily sent him shivering. "Nat! Not that twenty feet pool!"

"I'm surprised that he was thinking of it more than being naked." Whispered Mikan.

The best man dragged himself towards the groom and the pianist, sulking. "Fine. You two are going to live in a condominium and would pay rent monthly. Nat would continue working in your pop's place while you miss pianista will?"

Mikan stared at Koko, her eyes directly on his. She then tilted her head and unconsciously acted cutely. "Working in the farm is not enough but I don't have any other job."

Koko was sent speechless. "Na… Nat… I wanna give her my bank savings!" he said comically.

"Idiot! Obviously the farm is not an option. We'll be staying here in Tokyo. Just in T-O-K-Y-O." he repeated right on her face while whacking Koko with a pillow. "Just tell me one thing you're good at and I'll help you find a job."

"Piano?"

"No good."

"pets?"

Another vein popped on his head. "What for? You idiot!"

It took seven more nonsensical responses from Mikan before she actually fell silent while Koko never strayed his eyes away from her. He didn't even touch his favorite donuts that were specially prepared for him.

Natsume on the other hand sighed thinking his friend really wanted to hit on the petite and little pianist. He threw another pillow on Koko's face and said, "Can't you wait for a year, you goofy spikes? You're almost drooling!"

"I am no—" the bestfriend was about to banter when Mikan cut him off.

"Kokoro-kun,"

The two men turned their heads to look at Mikan. And that did it for Koko; she was just too familiar and adorable and cute and she called him with his name. "Wha…t is… it?"

"Is your company still hiring?"

"What do you mean?" Natsume turned his full attention on her.

"You know my work?"

"How do yo—" Natsume was once again in disbelief.

"You're rude! Have you forgotten about me? Sakura Mikan?" she confidently said, expecting him to do remember her.

"Sa… Sakura… Miiii…" then Koko's eyes bulged out. "Sakura-senpai!"

"Yeah!" she grinned. "Well this is my last option since Natsume won't let me work somewhere with lesser pay."

"Oi Koko, you seriously know this kid?"

"Yes. Sakura-senpai is—Tokyo University Accounting Department's pride. She placed first on the board exam five years ago." Koko mumbled half aware as if he knew it by heart.

"Tokyo? I thought you're a country girl?" Natsume demanded an explanation.

"idiot! Just because I live in a rural area doesn't mean I'm illiterate or as low as you think!"

.

.

'_Sakura-senpai… senapai'_ Koko started to feel warm, heat crawling up his ears and cheeks. _'Senpai… my… Sakura Mikan-senpai… my'_ he gulped. _'my…'_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter two end! Ah, I'm sleepy! Good thing there are no classes tomorrow. And forgive this little ME for not updating. I'm currently busy in school, in french, in tumblr and in WATCHING FAIRY TAIL. Are you an FT fangirl? PM me and let's rant to our hearts' content. I love Natsu x Lucy and Mystogan ya' know **

**Enough of that! haha, Review, kay? Au revoir! **


End file.
